powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jason Scott (DUS)
Jason Scott is a Mighty Morphin Power Rangers 'character. He is the first earthling [[Red Ranger (DUS)|'Red Ranger]] and the leader of the first human team of power rangers, the [[Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (DUS Team)|'Mighty Morphin Power Rangers']].''' He also was the first user of the '''Tyrannosaurus Rex power coin. During the first season of the show, he was 17 and was a junior in Angel Grove High School. He is played by actor Austin St. John. Biography Early Years and Childhood Jason was born on June 7th, 1996 in Angel Grove's public hospital, he was born around 9PM, his family is composed by his mother, his grandmother and his little sister who was born the day that their father died, so Jason developed a very close relationship with her. He was raised in a house in the east part of Angel Grove until the age of 9, when he witnessed the death of his dad against a thief while they were buying some gifts in the market to bring to his sister Pearl. After that moment, Jason's life changed in a 180 grades, his family had to move to his grandma's house to reduce their debts, his mom had to start working in 2 jobs at the same time, and as he was older enough, had to start working after school to gave his mom money to help her, but this never make him complain, even when he had to work repairing cars or cleaning floors at multiple restaurants during hours and hours. Despite the pressure of having multiple jobs and having to help his mom with the raising of his little sister, Jason has been able to keep his high school life really well. he is super popular, has good grades, is the star in every futball game as he also leads the Angel Grove team, has a good relationship with everybody and even though it seems exhausting to live like this, Jason has been able to pull it out. The Dumpster's Day and Becoming a Ranger Soon Personality Jason is a calm, brave, and serious guy, who usually keep things on his mind and try to don't speak too much, so this made him be looked as the tough and cool guy, but in the inside he is a very clevver and clumsy funny guy who thinks the things twice before he does them, and always tries to talk what's necessary. He also has a very big justice and moral sense, so he accepted his duty as a ranger really fast, and as the red ranger, he also has a really good leadership and knows how to make good strategies to destroy enemies, even when he let them get to his head. As well he tries to look good and cool for the rest of high shool's students, because of his royalness class in the prep, although he really doesn't care that much about popularity, but he knows life is easier that way so he acts in that way to keep it like that, but this unfortunately, leads him to not have any real friends with whom he can be himself, that Jason who is a dorky clown, that one almost no one knows he is. After Jason turned 12, he started to work to raise money for his family and for his education, and like he was a clevver boy, he used his karate knowing to make money in a not tipical way giving classes to younger kids. How this work out really good, he usually spend most of his time working at Ernie's Bar giving classes. Ranger Forms - }} Legendary Ranger Devices - Dino Charger= As part of SDCC 2015, Bandai released an exclusive Dino Charge Mighty Morphin' Charger set with each Dino Charger depicting four pictures. In Mighty Morphin' Red's case, it featured his Ranger form, the MMPR title, the Tyranno Dinozord, and the Power Sword. }} Trivia * His Birthday is on june 7th and Jason is a geminis. * His little sister called Pearl acts more like his counselor, despite the big age difference. * He and Zetax have a Rivality which is the base of other season's Red Rangers and villainous generals rivalities. * Jason is nicknamed by many people of Angel Grove, as the'' Bull Scott'', thanks to his leadership in the Angel Grove Bulls, the highschool futball team, in which he is the leader and possess the record of being the longest captain (for 2 years) without losing a game. * One of his main part time jobs is being a Karate Teacher at Ernie's Juice bar. ** This is actually the place where he met Billy, as he taught him in his Karate class during Summer. * He was the last of the rangers being chosen by Zordon, and at same time is the last one to morph. * Jason is very closed with others rangers, that leads to think that him doesn't care for his team but in reality he considers them part of his family. * His favorite food is sushi and his favorite Ernie's Juices is the Crazy Red Mix. * He was the first ranger of the team to: ** In accepting his duty as a ranger. ** In adquiring his weapon. ** In appearing on screen during 1st episode. * During the "Dumpster Day" Incident he saved a girl trapped inside of Ernie's Bar, winning Zordon aprovance of being the Red Mighty Ranger. * He and Kim, meet each other before being rangers, when Kim did auditions for the chearleader team of the school, in the early summer of her freshman year, while Jason was training in the same place with the Bulls. **He has a crush in her during the first part of the season, but it is not reciprocated. See Also * Yamato Tribe Prince Geki - Super Sentai counterpart in Zyuranger. * Jason Lee Scott- Power Rangers Main Universe Counterpart Category:Power Rangers (Deluxe Universe Series) Category:Human Category:Heroes Category:Characters